Lucy the Dragon Princess
by SakuraCross
Summary: Lucy gets found by Laxus and she joins Fairy Tail, but what is their relationship? I'm really bad at summaries and this is my first fan fiction please enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY OR ITS CHARACTERS

Lucy/Lucia Heartfilia was never an ordinary girl. She is the daughter of the Dragon Queen Layla Heartfilia. Layla sent Lucy to live with her father at age 3, she will gain her real powers when she turns 18. For she is the Dragon Princess, she can rule all dragons when she can control her powers.

**Time Skip **{Lucy:17 Lucy's POV}

I was walking through the park of Magnolia, Fiore when i bumped into a man. He has blonde hair and he was well built. He has beautiful blue-green eyes. "I'm sorry for bumping into you i was looking for Fairy Tail. My name is Lucia." I said holding out my hand. He shook my hand replying, "Hello, I'm Laxus, Laxus Dreyar. I'm part of Fairy Tail I can show you the way there if you'd like?" "Really?! That'd be amazing!" I squealed happily thinking, _Man he is really cute….wait WHAT AM I THINKING?! _I start walking behind him towards Fairy Tail. When we are in distance that we can see it I start running towards the Guild. When I arrive i open the door slowly walking in.

"Hi, I'm Mira. Do you have any business with the guild?" Mira asks me politely. "Umm….Actually can I talk to Master Makarov?" I say to her with an emotionless face. "Sure he's in his office." She says walking me to his office knocking on the door saying, "Master there is someone here to talk to you." I hear a voice from inside assuming its Makarov saying, "Let them in."

I walk into the office and close the door quietly. I stare at the man in front of me saying, "I'm home Grandfather." Grandfather Makarov stares at me completely shocked, "Wh-when did you get here?!" he says cheerfully hugging me as i hug him back. I reply, "I got here just a half-an-hour ago from the train station. Laxus-nii showed me the way, he doesn't seem to remember his own twin sister…..hmpf." I'm now pouting because of that. "Oh dear. he hasn't seen you for 11 years after your mother left you in the care of Mavis' grandson Jude. Now why don't I call him? LAXUS GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Makarov yells the last part calling Laxus. Laxus then enters the office leaving the wondering crowd of people out side the office. He slams the door shut and says "What do you want old man?" Laxus-nii sounds irritated. "Is that how you act in front of you sister Laxus?" Makarov replies to Laxus-nii pointing to me. "L-lucy? Oh my god! It's you Lucy!" Laxus yells in joy pulling my into a tight hug I can't escape except for one way…..I kick him….you know where…"OWWWWW LUCIA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He screams holding himself scared of me.

**Laxus POV **{Same time}

_Geez she never changes….well she's still her adorable self that i can't ever say no to…..she better not be able to read minds. If she can I'm gonna end up dying from this._ "So why didn't you say anything to me when I bumped into you at the park Lucia?" I asked her. Lucia giggles making a cute face that causes me to blush, she says giggling slightly "I wanted to see if you can still remember me even though I've changed a lot I missed you for so long!" She hugs he making me choke. _UGHHH LUCIA YOU BETTER LET GO OF ME OR YOU'LL LITERALLY KILL ME _I struggle to get her off and after my thought of her she hugs me even tighter "uggghhhhhh…lushia gesh oph meeeee!" I managed to get out of my mouth. _Man she's adorable and she can hear me…fudge_. She lets go of me when i was thinking about her being ado rage and starts blushing madly challenging the color of Erza's hair and i have a small blush crawling on my face.

**Lucy's POV**

**'**_Man she's adorable and she can hear me…fudge' _I hear his thought and start blushing crazy. _He's too cute blushing_ I look at Grandfather and ask "So may I join this guild? And I would like to be called Lucy instead of Lucia here it'll be too obvious I'm from the Heartfilia Family." Makarov looks at me joyfully and tells me " Of course my dear you'll always be welcomed here." He smiles and tells me to go to Mira for my guild mark. I leave the office holding Laxus' hand while he leads me to Mirajane. I used my archive magic and did research of all guild members. When we get to the bar I say, "I would like my guild mark please." Mira replies instantly when she sees me and laxus holding hands saying, "Of Course! Where and what color?" I would like it on my shoulder and gold please." I am wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. I smile at her saying, "My name is Lucy!" Mira smiles back at me then faces everyone sitting in the guild yelling, "EVERYONE WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER! HER NAME IS LUCY!" I smile at everyone then I look up at Laxus looking at me smiling at me with his eyes closed and I kiss his cheek. I hear everyone saying, "ooooooh" or "wow Laxus actually got a girl.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Or It's Characters

**_Previously: _**"So may I join this guild? And I would like to be called Lucy instead of Lucia here it'll be too obvious I'm from the Heartfilia Family." Makarov looks at me joyfully and tells me " Of course my dear you'll always be welcomed here." He smiles and tells me to go to Mira for my guild mark.

**_Now: _**

**Lucy's POV**

After I kissed Laxus' cheek he was blushing and looked embarrassed '_Man Lucia why do you always have to embarrass me in front of everyone?'_ he says in his thoughts. I giggle and hold his hand tighter as a petite girl with short blue hair approaches me and says "Hi I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you Lucy." she smiles politely and i let go of Laxus' hand and go sit at a table to talk to her. Levy asks me a lot of questions like "How did you meet Laxus" or "What is your's and Laxus' relationship". As I answer her questions honestly I learn about her too, Levy likes to read so i tell her about me writing a novel, I tell her about it and promise her to let her read the newest products when I finish chapters of the novels. Levy also tells me about the people in the guild I do not know about. I learned about Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, when I learn about what magic they use I get interested without showing it.

{Time Skip 2 Hours Later: 2:00 PM}

I met Gajeel he looks all tough and everything but when you get to know him he is a big softy like with his exeed Lily, he is so cute. When I walked up to Gajeel he looked interesting. '_Who is this chick and why does she smell faintly like a dragon?'_ "Hi, my name's Lucy" I say sweetly trying to be a good impression. He asks me a question in a dead language shocking me, "**Kedy sa vrátite****_?_**(When you return?)" I kindly reply smiling, "**_včera v noci._**(last night)" Gajeel stands there shocked staring at me so i say in a quiet voice only slayers can hear, "Do Not Tell Anyone." I look at him with a deadly aura around me but no one notices and i knock him out with a single punch when no one is looking.

I turn around and see a boy a few years younger than me (Lucy and Laxus are 21, Natsu is 17) he runs in the guild yelling, "I'm Back Everyone!" everyone replies a little loudly saying, "Hey Natsu!"

"Hey so whats happened while I was gone. Happy went to go buy some fish with the money we got!" Natsu smiled completely oblivious of me…_Geez he seems like a dense and stupid idiot…..Well better introduce myself to Salamander._

"Hi! My name is Lucy. I just joined the guild!" I say excitedly, Natsu just loos at me and smiles. "Hi Luigi! I'm Natsu!" Natsu just says Luigi instead of Lucy and I get a tick mark on my forehead and knock him out with a single punch to his stomach saying, "My Name Is Lucy! Not Luigi!"

"Sorry about Natsu's behavior he is a really dense idiot." A girl about 10 centimeters shorter than me with short white hair says to me dragging natsu to the infirmary. "Sorry. My name is Lisanna. I'm Mirajane's younger sister." She smiles at me, while she give Natsu to a taller man with white hair too with a scar under his right eye. "This is my older brother Elfman. He talks about being a man, a lot. Just to warn you how weird fairy tail is." Lisanna giggles.

Oh I'm completely aware of how weird Fairy Tail is. Laxus is my brother and he would tell me all about it when I wasn't aloud to ;eave the house." I smiled as I replied to her. After I finish talking to Lisanna and telling embarrassing stories about Laxus I start walking through streets looking for an apartment…that's when I bump into a person. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking…."

I look up and see Gajeel. Once he sees me he pulls me into a tight hug not letting me go for 5 minutes. "Hey Gaj will you let me go…..I would really like to tell you about my adventures."

**Gajeel's POV**

I listen to her stories about traveling around through different countries. The most interesting is Japan. Lucy tells me about her mastering karate in 3 years times. Then going to Frances seeing the beautiful view from the Eiffel Tower. She said she saw the night sky and the city lights.

"So I finally see my childhood friend and she pretends to not know me at the guild. Wow, you are so nice." I said this while picking her up over my squeals and i carry her to my apartment. "Gihi, You fell asleep." _Wow she's grown so much in the past 7._ Lucy's head was resting on my shoulder while I put her in a piggyback position so its easier to carry her. Her breaths are soft and almost not noticed. "Sleep well, _Princess Lucia._" I bring her into my room laying her on my mattress that's on the floor covered with a soft black blanket Lucy got me when I last saw her. I kiss her forehead before laying next to her falling as sleep to the sound of her breaths.


End file.
